onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Mascarpone
|epithet = |affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate |age = 20 |birth = February 27th |jva = Yūsuke Numata }} Charlotte Mascarpone is the 34th son of the Charlotte Family and a member of the Big Mom Pirates. He is a hybrid between a human and a member of the Snakeneck Tribe. He is the twin brother of Charlotte Joscarpone. Appearance Mascarpone is a tall young man with curly, navy blue hair. As a half-Snakeneck, Mascarpone has a much longer neck than a normal person. He wears a white tunic, a pink cape, green arm bands, and gladiator styled sandals. He also wears a decorative golden hoop around his long neck. Personality As a member of Charlotte Family, he is loyal to his mother, Charlotte Linlin. He seems to be sadistic, as shown when he took joy in setting the Thousand Sunny ablaze with flaming arrows and when Katakuri stomped Luffy to the ground, but seems to be cowardly, as he and Joscarpone screamed in fear when Luffy raced to attack them. Abilities and Powers Mascarpone's abilities have not been shown, but as a member of a Yonko's crew, he is likely strong. He seems to have good reflexes since he dodged a surprise punch attack from Luffy. Weapons He has been shown carrying a naginata. He has also been seen with a bow and flaming arrows, indicating some skill with archery as he and his sister attempted to set the Thousand Sunny on fire. History Whole Cake Island Arc After Charlotte Cracker was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, Mascarpone joined Big Mom's enraged army to avenge his older brother. He and Joscarpone laughed when Luffy and Nami were defeated and captured. When Amande found Big Mom's Vivre Card with Lola's name on it in Nami's possession, they were surprised and thought Lola had been killed. As the Big Mom Pirates pursued the Straw Hat Pirates after the chaos at the wedding ceremony, Mascarpone and Joscarpone were inside the Mirro-World. They showed Brûlée a mirror leading to a bathroom on the Thousand Sunny. They narrowly dodged a punch from Luffy and laughed at him when Katakuri pinned him down. Mascarpone and Joscarpone then tried to burn the Sunny by firing flame arrows through the mirror. They were later told by Perospero that Big Mom sunk the Thousand Sunny. However, Mascarpone and Joscarpone noticed by looking through the mirror that the ship did not appear to be underwater. They were then puzzled when the mirrors leading to the ship began breaking one after another. Major Battles *Big Mom's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Nami Filler Battles *Mascarpone and Joscarpone vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *Mascarpone is a type of Italian cheese from the Lombardy region, which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Маскарпоне ca:Charlotte Mascarpone es:Charlotte Mascarpone fr:Charlotte Mascarpone Category:Crossbreeds Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists